A Pediatrician with a Past
by Meg Leigh
Summary: '"My name is Melody." "Horatio." He looks at Melody, sitting with her arms wrapped around her side to hide the blood.' A true love story; they meet, become friends and slowly fall in love. HC/OC
1. Pilot

**Authors note:**

**I do not Own CSI: Miami!**

**This is NOT a Horatio/Marisol paring, or any other paring that includes someone from the show. It is a Horatio/OFC. Deal with it, or don't read.**

* * *

Crack! Slap! Smack! Hit after hit lands on Melody's face and body. "You stupid Bitch! You can't even cook dinner right." The man yells as he threw another punch. "I-I'm s-s-sor-ry."

Melody puts her arms up to cover her face as her legs give out from under her. The man notices and gets angrier, making his blows come harder and faster. "Don't pretend, Bitch!" He puts two more kicks into her ribs. "Just go get me something to eat that you didn't cook." The man walks away; going for a beer, in the kitchen.

Melody picks herself up, slowly, so as not to reopen the gash on her right ride, heading to the bedroom. She cleans up and changes her clothing. She then heads out of the house toward her car. As she drives away, Melody thinks about running again. 'He found me last time, what is the point.' She thinks to herself. Melody drives slowly to the farthest twenty-four hour grocery store, gently putting her car into a parking spot. She carefully gets out, heading inside. As she crosses the parking lot, she walks by a large Hummer with a lone man getting out of the front seat. They both head to the only open door of the store.

Melody heads toward the pharmacy section of the store, grabbing: large gauze pads, triple antibiotic ointment, Bactine, and an ace bandage. She then heads to the isle with the beer, knowing Johnny would be out of beer by the time she gets back to the house. Melody then heads to the deli section to get Johnny a sub sandwich, when she bumps her right side into something. Melody looks up to realize she had ran into someone with cobalt eyes, flaming hair, and pale skin. He had to be at least six feet tall; he towered over Melody, who was five even, but his height didn't frighten her. His thin mouth was in a warm smile that faded when he noticed her side.

Blood had soaked the gauze bandage that she had applied before leaving the house, staining her shirt. "Ma'am? Are you hurt? You're bleeding."

"I-I am fine. I'm fine." Melody finishes firmly. She tries to move past him, but he blocks her path.

"Ma'am, why don't you tell me what happened." The tall man steps forward, slightly, moving his suit aside, showing his badge. Melody goes pale in an instant. "Oh shiitake mushrooms!" she hisses, half in pain half in fear. The cop gives a small smile at the phrase she used.

"Let's get you into a seat, then we'll talk, okay?" the red head guides Melody to the seating area cautiously. "Can you tell me what your name is?" He asks after they sat down. Melody nods. "My name is Melody."

"Horatio." He looks at Melody, sitting with her arms wrapped around her side to hide the blood. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" Horatio asks, knowing the answer, but having to ask anyway. She nods her head yes.

"Johnny, he punched me in my face and stomach. He also kicked me twice in the ribs." She never meets Horatio's eyes when she tells him this. Horatio nods along.

"That's just from tonight, right?" He looks her in the eye when she finally meets his. "Yes." Melody faintly whispers. She looks down, tears starting to fall. "Once, Johnny broke my arm in three places. He's given me a concussion, twice. I've ended up with several cracked ribs from trying to hide away from him." She sobs into her knees.

"I can help you get away from him if you want, do you have some place to stay at least for tonight." Horatio offers Melody; gently putting his hand on her shoulder. Melody hiccups, nodding her head. "Okay, I need to get you to the hospital, to get checked out. If that's okay with you." Horatio stands, holding a hand out to Melody. Melody tenses, staring up at Horatio's hand. "I-I have to tell you something, before we go." Horatio tilts his head.

"Go ahead."

"I'm a doctor; a pediatrician at Miami-Dade Hospital. I work on the pediatrics floor and in the E.R." Melody looks down, ashamed.

"Hey, it's all right. It's not your fault." Horatio kneels down in front of Melody. "The only person at fault is the one who thought he had the right to hit you. Now I get that you're scared but I won't let anyone hurt you, okay?" Melody looks deep into Horatio's cobalt eyes while he reassured her softly. A lone tear rolls down her cheek, before she wipes it away and stands. Horatio smiles up at the strong woman in front of him and says, "Here we go." He rises before leading her to his Hummer, shopping forgotten.


	2. Episode 1

**Authors note:**

**I do not Own CSI: Miami!**

**This is NOT a Horatio/Marisol paring, or any other paring that includes someone from the show. It is a Horatio/OFC. Deal with it, or don't read.**

* * *

Episode One: Beach View Medical Practice

'It's a new day,' Melody thinks to herself. She stares up at the tall building in downtown Miami, with longing and slight fear. 'It's been a year since Johnny.' She couldn't feel better about that and herself if she tried, not that she wanted to. Melody was proud to be back in Miami after all the abuse, all the pain, blood and tears, but most of all the shame. She was looking forward to moving on from it, not letting it control her any longer. To do that she felt that she had to face the people she had lied to for so long, but mostly she just miss the feeling of home that Miami gave to her. Melody had never felt at home with Johnny, but Miami felt like a perfect fit, like it's where Melody belonged, without Johnny. Getting that call from Kevin had changed the way Melody thought about Miami and what had happened to her. Taking a deep breath, Melody takes the first step; out of the parking lot and out of her past.

Once inside the building, Melody heads toward the elevators, going to the eleventh floor. Ding! She takes her fiftieth deep breath, bracing herself for what's to come next. Melody walks, cool, calm, and collected (on the outside), to the reception counter. "Can I help you?" The little girl behind the counter asks, politely. Melody smiles, nodding, she opens her mouth to answer when she hears her name being called from the left. She turns to see the stylish man she had come to visit making his way over to her.

"Kevin. My god you look fantastic." Melody smiles at her closest friend, before she takes a breath, giving him a hug. Kevin smiles understanding the miniscule hesitation in Melody's body language.

"Honey Bear, it's been far too long. You are shiny, all that California sun." Kevin gently leads Melody, without touching her, to his rather large office. "Take a load off, Honey Bear. We have much to talk about." He sits down next to Melody, instead of behind his desk. "The practice needs a board certified pediatrician and I recommended you, hear me out, Melody. Please." Kevin pleads softly, stopping Melody from interrupting him. "I know how much it must hurt to be back in Miami, but I think it would be good for you to face-"

"I want the job." Melody cuts Kevin of sharply, giggling at the surprise on his face. "If the job were to be offered, I'd accept. You are right, I need to face what happened to me in Miami, and not fear the city for what one man did." Kevin nods and goes on to tell Melody how the practice works and about the two open positions that they still want to fill before they start accepting patients. Melody listens and asks questions that are needed, like are they shearing the exam rooms or if she gets her own. "Kevin, the psychologists that you are interviewing, is there one that works with kids?" Melody asks when the meeting is at a closing. Kevin looks through some files on his desk, before answering in the positive. "You should hire one of them, they are good to have on hand, I've learned." Melody thanks Kevin for his time and the job, before she has to leave, saying, "I have a shift at the ER, I need to get going before I am late. I will see you later, Kevin, my dear."

Meanwhile…

Horatio goes to the hospital to see the Jane Joe toddler, to make absolutely sure the little girl is fine. He stays with her until the nurse comes, stepping out to take a phone call from Megan. When the call ends he steps back into the small room, only showing mild surprised to see Melody. She is checking over the little girl with a quiet motherly grace. "Ma'am. How is she?" He smiles faintly when Melody looks up at him in shock and recognition.

"She seems fine, Lieutenant, like a healthy 17 month old baby girl. What's her name?" Melody asks as she lets the toddler play with her penlight.

"Erin, she is the only girl out of four children, dads the only other survivor in this whole mess." Horatio smiles at Erin. "You are a good girl, Erin. Doctor, a word?" Horatio gestures toward the door, waiting for Melody to exit the room first. "I thought you went to California."

"I did. I finished my fellowship there, but I got offered a job here." Melody leaves the sentence open, not being rude, while she fills in something on Erin Calpin's chart. "Kellie, would you call Social Services for me." The nurse that was manning the station nods. "Lieutenant, is there anything else that I can help you with?" Melody turns to Horatio, smiling softly. He smiles down at her, shaking his head no.

"If you need anythi-"

"I'll call, Horatio, I am fine. Even when Johnny gets out, I'll be fine. Right now I have to get back to work." She turns to walk away, hesitating. "It was nice to run into you, again." She heads down the hall leaving Horatio behind.

Back at the practice and later that week.

Melody efficiently unpacks her office, making sure to put everything in its place when there is a soft knock at her open door. She looks up, smiling when she sees Horatio. "Twice in one week, wow." She walks around her newly bought desk, smaller than Kevin's but just as nice. "What brings you here?"

"Erin Calpin." Horatio looks grim, making Melody's smile fade. "Her dad killed her family and she gets sent into foster care." He steps farther into the office.

"She could be lucky, get adopted and not have any memories of what her dad did." Melody tries to soothe Horatio, only to make him more agitated. "What's really bothering you, Horatio?"

"I don't get how a man, a father, can hurt, can kill his own children." He gives a frustrated sigh. Melody smiles understanding some of his problem and knowing that she might be able to help. "I don't think you will ever understand, Horatio. It goes against your very instinct to hurt those weaker than yourself, much less those that you love and care about."

Horatio stares at her for a few moments, in wonder. "How can you read me so well?" He asks softly.

"I don't read you, Horatio. I just listen to what you said, and I don't know why but you don't seem like the kind of man that would do anything without a reason. And a good one at that." Melody rambles on, making Horatio grin.

"Would you like to continue this conversation somewhere else?" Horatio asks a shocked Melody. She nods, grabbing her purse and turning off the light in the office. They head to the elevator together talking about everything and nothing.


	3. Episode 2

**Authors note:**

**I do not Own CSI: Miami!**

**This is NOT a Horatio/Marisol paring, or any other paring that includes someone from the show. It is a Horatio/OFC. Deal with it, or don't read.**

**All the mistakes that are in this chapter and the previous are my own. If you know how to get a Beta reader please PM me.**

**Big, Huge thanks to my editor, sadly that's my mother.**

* * *

Episode 2: Night Life in Miami

Melody walks into the reception area of Beach View Medical Practice, going to the desk to check on her messages. It had been a month and a half since the practice had officially opened and everyone was doing quite well, bringing in patients and money. Melody had been back for two months and all she had done is focus on work for all of that time. Yesterday Kevin had told her point blank that she had to take the day off; which Melody ignored as she was in favor of her workaholic nature.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Kevin demands, after he notices her at the reception desk. "I thought I told you to take the day off. That your patients can all be rescheduled for next week." Kevin folds his arms and taps his foot, waiting for Melody to explain herself.

"Well, Kevin, I decided that I didn't need a day off and that you couldn't make me take one." Melody moves to go around Kevin, trying to escape to her office. Kevin moves in front of her, blocking her way. "What is so wrong with me working?" she softly inquires.

Kevin's body, tense and ready to fight, relaxes at that statement from his friend. "Oh, Honey Bear. There is nothing wrong; I just don't want it to be the only thing that you get out of bed for." Kevin gives Melody a small smile. "Why don't we go out for drinks tonight? Try and find some cute boys." Kevin asks, making Melody smile and laugh.

"Okay, Kevin, we will go find cute boys. And drink." Melody agrees before she heads to her office. Once there she unpacks her brief case, putting her files away in her filing cabinet. She sits down at her desk; ready to review the patient files that Casey had left on her desk for the day. "Damn. Kevin you ass." There was only one appointment that hadn't been rescheduled for the next week. Melody sighs before she gets up, going to Kevin's office to yell at him.

Later at closing.

"Melody, you ready to hit the bar?" Kevin rushes gleefully into Melody's office at the end of the day. He looks around, slowly losing his excitement. "Honey Bear, why are you still working?" Kevin asks Melody as he makes his way over closer to her desk.

"Oh, I was just waiting for you to finish up," Melody smiles at the disbelief on Kevin's face. "I promise. This is just a collection of all of my mother's favorite dinner recipes from Ireland. I'm trying to figure out what to make her and my father on their first night in Miami." Melody sighs, closing down the window, turning off the tower, before she stands up. "I still don't know what to make the women that taught me how to cook. She doesn't think I cook well because I got a divorce." Melody explains her odd comment about her mother to Kevin, knowing he would kind of understand. She turns to grab her small purse and large brief case, along with her expensive short leather coat.

"Honey Bear, your mother loves you." Kevin tries to make Melody feel better as she gets ready to leave the office. "She just doesn't want to believe that your ex could hurt you so bad right under her nose. No mother wants to admit that the man she trusted her only daughter to use to beat the crap out of her." Kevin states plainly.

Melody gives Kevin a scathing look, but she says nothing as they ride down the elevator in silence. "So where are we going?" She asks as they walk off the elevator toward three story car garage.

"A bar, Honey Bear." Kevin grins at her as he leads her to his car. Melody gives him a look, knowing that Kevin hates bars and loves to go dancing.

"Why?" Melody pauses next to Kevin's car. "You hate bars, you've even said that, and I quote, 'the next time I let you talk me into going somewhere this boring, to just kill me instead. It's more entertaining that way.'" Melody gestures to Kevin, as he patiently holds the passenger door open for her. "What is so great about this 'bar.'?"

Kevin smiles at Melody's rant. "Honey Bear, I might hate bars but you love them over night clubs. You said you liked the quiet." Kevin laughs at the stunned look on Melody's face.

"So you're taking me to a bar because I happen to like them more." Melody asks looking skeptical. "What's the catch?"

Kevin looks offended, as he ushers Melody into the car. "There is no catch." He walks around to the driver side of the car. When he gets in he notices the look on Melody's face. "So there might be a catch, but I'm not telling you. You have to figure it out on your own." Kevin turns to start the car, pulling out of his parking spot, and zooming out of the garage.

When they get inside the bar, Melody is pleasantly surprised. It's a very calm place; although it is quite packed in a comfortable way. They head over to order drinks and sit at the bar. They end up sitting next to two men; one with black shaggy hair and five o'clock shadow, the other was tan with dark hair and a bright smile, which he aimed in Melody's direction.

"Cheers, Kevin." Melody taps her shot with Kevin's. She tries to ignore the man staring, while Kevin laughs about it. "Thank you for getting me out of my head. You are a great friend."

"Of course I am." Kevin grins as Melody shakes her head at him. He waggles his eye brows at her, having noticed the man trying, and failing, to get Melody's attention. "And that's why I'm going to tell you to go for it." He whispers in her ear as he gets up. He leaves her, heading for the restroom.

"Damn it, Kevin." Melody hisses as the man starts talking to her, asking her where her boyfriend went. "He is so not my boyfriend. His not even my friend any more. And you are wasting your time." Melody moves to order another drink, when the man, she can't remember his name, although he told her. He slides up to her, making his friend laugh, "Why am I wasting my time?" He asks.

"Eric, Speed." Melody's body tenses and her head raises when she hears his voice. "Doctor." Melody turns to see Horatio Caine, the man that she had been thinking about for a month and a half.

"Lieutenant, it's good to see you again." Melody gasps when Kevin pops up behind Horatio.

"It is, Doctor. I hope everything is going well." Melody nods, not able to tell him in front of strangers that she had reapplied for a new restraining order against her ex. "The practice is going well?" Horatio asks as his CSI's look on in amazement.

"It's going wonderfully," Kevin grins at Melody's embarrassment, making her finally realize the catch that she knew would turn up. "Hi. I'm Kevin, Melody's boss." He introduces himself to Horatio, making Melody groan.

"Kevin, it's time to go." Melody interrupts abruptly. "This was a bad idea."

"But Melody, I just wanted to meet the man that came to see you at the office." Kevin states loudly as Melody drags his out of the bar.

"My goodness, Kevin, you are the nosiest friend ever." Melody snaps.

"Melody." That same voice as before causes the same reaction in Melody's body, but this time Kevin notices. "Do you two need a ride? I can't let you drive after you have been drinking." Horatio walks up to Melody and Kevin, slowly.

* * *

**I am so sorry for this chapter; I couldn't seem to get it right no matter what I did to try to fix it. I'm so sorry for the wait as well, I had an idea as to where I wanted to go with this chapter and it took me awhile to understand that I had to let the idea die or the story would. Thanks so much for reading and waiting. **


	4. Episode 3

**Authors note:**

**I do not Own CSI: Miami!**

**This is NOT a Horatio/Marisol paring, or any other paring that includes someone from the show. It is a Horatio/OFC. Deal with it, or don't read.**

**All the mistakes that are in this chapter and the previous are my own. If you know how to get a Beta reader please PM me.**

**Big, Huge thanks to my editor, that's my mother.**

**A Ride to Remember.**

* * *

"Melody." That same voice as before causes the same reaction in Melody's body, but this time Kevin noticed. "Do you two need a ride? I can't let you drive after you have been drinking." Horatio walks up to Melody and Kevin, slowly.

Kevin grins at Melody's back, knowing that he was going to end up on her shit list. "That would be great, thanks, um… I never got your name." Kevin hides his pain as Melody elbows him in his side. "Kevin Sandoval, it's nice to meet you."

"Horatio Caine." The two men shake hands and Melody turns a faint pink color. "This way to my car," Horatio leads them to his Hummer. "So where can I drop you off?" Horatio asks Kevin as Melody gets into the back seat, trying to be as far from Horatio as possible.

Kevin grins as he buckles himself in, and starts to give Horatio directions to his apartment. "You know, Melody lives closer you should take her home first." Horatio turns in his seat to look at the plotting Kevin.

"But that doesn't work out, I live close to Melody," Horatio glances back at her. "It's simpler if I drop you off, then Melody and then head home myself." Horatio hides his smile at the shock on Kevin's face. Kevin turns in his seat, glaring at Melody as Horatio starts the Hummer for the drive.

"Thank you for this, Horatio." Melody smiles as Horatio gave her a glance from the rearview mirror. "I'm sorry that your evening was cut short." Horatio continues to drive, heading to Kevin's apartment.

"It's no problem, Melody."

"So Horatio Caine, how did you meet Melody?" Kevin asks after a lull in the in the conversation.

"Kevin!" Melody hisses out embarrassed. "Don't be noisy; it's none of your business."

"It's not a problem, Melody. I don't have a problem answering unless you mind." Horatio looks back at Melody from the review mirror. Melody meets Horatio's eyes in the mirror, before she takes a deep breath, and nods giving Horatio permission to tell the story. "We meet in a grocery store. And then I saved her life." Horatio glances at Kevin before he turns into the apartment complex parking lot. "Have a good night."

Kevin looks Horatio in the eyes, nodding. "Yeah thanks for everything, Caine. It was a pleasure meeting you at last." Kevin gets out and heads to the other side of the car, where Melody is. He opens her door and takes her hand gently. "Mel I love you no matter what. And I thank God that the lieutenant was there that night to help you." Kevin waits for Melody to step down out of the Hummer before he walks with her to the passenger side front seat of the vehicle. "I hope you have a great night, Melody." Kevin whispers with a grin as he closes the car door for her.

"Everything ok?" Horatio asks after Melody resettles into the new seat. "I got the feeling that was a conversation that was a long time coming." Horatio turns the car to the direction of Melody's house.

"It was. A long time coming, but I'm so glad that he knows and doesn't hate that I didn't ask him for help." Melody shifted in her seat to look at Horatio's expressive eyes. "Thank you for helping me, for never pushing me to do more than I could at any one time. And thank you for saving my life." Melody whispers the last part just as a tear of happiness falls from her eyes.

"You saved your own life, I just gave you a ride." Horatio gently places his hand on Melody's forearm.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I had a long stretch of writers block. I will try and update again soon next month, but I hold no promises. **


End file.
